¿Quién es la nena ahora?
by NewKanaid
Summary: Alan descubre que el shampoo de Eric es un shampoo francés para mujeres, por lo que las bromas y el doble sentido no se hace esperar, más cuando la noticia llega a los oídos de Grell. Original de Pseudonymical


¿Quién es la nena ahora?

_(Alan descubre que el shampoo de Eric es un shampoo francés para mujeres, por lo que las bromas y el doble sentido no se hace esperar, más cuando la noticia llega a los oídos de Grell. AlanxEric, más una pelea con utensilios de oficina xD)_

**ERIC**

Los ojos de Eric se abrieron lentamente ante la visión de la brillante luz del sol deslizándose desde la ventana. Cerrar las cortinas no había sido una prioridad la noche anterior, cuando esta infernal luz no estaba. Muchas cosas, de hecho, perdían importancia cuando los brazos de Alan te rodeaban y sus labios rozaban tu cuello.

El objeto de sus pensamientos se movió, aun dormido, dentro del abrazo de sus brazos. Eric se quedó quieto. Tal vez si se quedaba perfectamente inmóvil, Alan podría seguir durmiendo solo un poquito más. Aunque le encantaba la idea de despertar a Alan, preferiblemente con un beso, sabía que el menor necesitaba su sueño. No, se regañó a si mismo, le dejaría dormir, justo como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

- Eric… apaga el sol –gruñó Alan, acercándose. Su amante rió y le alborotó el cabello.

- Solo puedo cerrar las cortinas.

- Eso implicaría el levantarte y alejarte de mi.

- ¿Y apagar el sol no?

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo –Alan ocultó su cara en el cuello de Eric–. Vamos, empieza a pensar.

- Dulzura, tú eres el cerebro de esta operación.

- Tu _tienes_ unos músculos maravillosos –una pequeña mano se deslizó hasta el bíceps de Eric.

- Bueno, gracias. Ahora es tiempo de levantarse.

- ¿Tenemos que?

- No –Eric hubiese estado perfectamente feliz de quedarse en cama todo el día, pero…

- Si, si tenemos. Vamos… –sabía que Alan diría eso. Su compañero se sentó, separándose del brazo de Eric y de las sábanas–. Pido la ducha primero.

- Oh, vamos, es _mi_ piso –Alan lo miró–. Olvídalo, ya me di cuenta que soy el que está equivocado, toma el baño. Es mi regalo para ti. (1)

- Encantador. Gracias –Alan entró al baño a pasos largos.

- Hare café, entonces –Eric pasó una mano por su cabello–. "_Eres un mandilón, __Slingby_" –pensó, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose el par de pantalones de pijama más cercanos a él. Afortunadamente no era los de Alan (lo había intentado una vez, por error; aquello no había acabado bien.) Caminó hacia la cocina, donde suspiró al ver la pila de platos sobre le fregadero. Eso era normal en casa de Eric, ya que este odiaba lavar los platos.

Prendió la cafetera y se sentó bruscamente en una silla. El trabajo empezaba jodidamente temprano y Will siempre les daba demasiadas asignaciones. Pronto se regocijarían en un mundo de plumas, papeleo y un montón de clones de Will. Solo por una vez, solo una, Eric admitía sentirse agradecido por Grell, y esa era ahora. Al menos rompía la monotonía; sin Grell, aquello estaba extrañamente aburrido.

"_Tostadas. Haré tostadas"_. Las tostadas eran fáciles y no necesitaban de mucho pensamiento. Eric era madrugador, pero no estaba realmente despierto hasta las diez de la mañana. Y así como Alan había explicado tras un embarazoso incidente que involucraba carne podrida y una díscola Deah Scythe, solo porque Eric anduviera por ahí con los ojos abiertos no significaba que su mente funcionara. El rubio puso un par de rebanadas de pan dentro de la tostadora y regresó a su asiento.

- Eric, ¿por qué tu shampoo es para mujeres francesas? –preguntó Alan, entrando a la cocina, ya vestido, con una botella púrpura en la mano.

- No lo es –replicó Eric, arrebatando la botella de la mano de Alan.

- Entonces… ¿por qué dice _"pour les femmes"_?

- No me veas así, funciona, ¿OK? –Alan rió–. Deja de reirte.

- Esto explica porque tu cabello siempre huele a lavanda. Dime, ¿tienes lista de compras? –Eric apuntó a un pedazo de papel sujetado al refrigerador por un imán, luciendo algo avergonzado por el descubrimiento de sus productos para el cabello. Alan tomó una pluma y escribió algo en la lista–. ¡Tostadas, excelente! –dijo, acercándose al tostador. Eric le echó un vistazo la lista.

- ¿Qué es lo que… shampoo para hombres? –miró algo enfadado a su amante–. Maldito.

- Yo no soy el del "soyeux", cabello de "lavanda" –se burló Alan. (2)

**ALAN**

- Voy a tomar una ducha, te burlas demasiado de mí –se quejó Eric, llevándose consigo esa graciosa botella de shampoo. Alan estaba seguro que su cabello jamás había olido femenino, pero al parecer nadie molestaba a Eric por eso.

Finalmente consiguieron ir a trabajar, después de muchas quejas por parte de Eric, que aunque reconocía su importancia, parecía que nunca tenía ganas de ir. Solo Dios sabía como se las había arreglado para levantarse e ir a trabajar antes de conocer a Alan.

- Buenos días. Hueles a flores, Alan. ¿Nuevo perfume? –preguntó Grell, cuando los dos pasaron junto a su escritorio. Eric se rió por lo bajo, el muy hipócrita.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca molestas a Eric por esto? Es _su_ shampoo.

- Lo sé, llevo oliéndolo por años. Nunca le digo nada por dos razones: Una –el pelirrojo enlistó con un dedo– me mataría. Dos, burlarme de ti por ser femenino tiene sentido, pero no para Eric. Si al hombre le pusiéramos un par de senos falsos nadie creería que es una chica.

- Gracias, Grell –Eric hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

- Digo, la simple posesión del shampoo, y más con el hecho de que lo usa lo hace más gay que una mariquita, pero… –Grell se agachó, haciendo pucheros. Eric le había lanzado un lápiz.

- La fuente parece estar contradiciendo sus palabras. Recuerda la primera razón –el rubio levantó una ceja–. ¿Sabes lo mucho que duele que te corten con una sierra? Yo no lo creo. ¿Lo quieres averiguar?

- Ya se como se siente con tijeras de jardín, Will me lo enseñó, así que no estoy terriblemente asustado. Dime Alan ¿te sientes lindo ahora que llevas eso?

- Grell, tu menos que nadie deberías de decir… –empezó Eric.

- Si, pero la gente se espera eso de mi. Es divertido en ustedes dos.

- Es francés. Y es para mujeres –dijo Alan, aguantándose una sonrisa y abriendo un cajón para sacar una pluma. La boca de Grell se abrió de la sorpresa. La cerró rápidamente, transformando su expresión en una de burla.

- Ooh Eric, Yo iba, y estaba a punto de dejarte pasar esta, especialmente teniendo una buena lista de razones para burlarme, pero ahora simplemente no puedo –la sonrisa de Grell creció–. ¿Shampoo de mujeres, en serio? Siempre creí que el femenino era Alan, pero… –se agachó para evitar otro lápiz de Eric.

- Alan, tu, pequeño soplón…

- No podía dejarlo pasar, lo siento.

- ¿También te afeitas las piernas? –se burló el pelirrojo–. ¿Te pones vestidos cuando nadie te mira?

Eric lo miró, y luego a Alan.

- Si vamos a hablar de vestidos, es Alan quien se lleva el premio –dijo, mirando atentamente la cara de su compañero–. Hubo uno café precioso, por cierto. Y después hubo…

- …no te atrevas, Eric… –le cortó Alan. Sabía lo que seguía, y no tenia deseos de que Grell se enterara…

- … aquel disfraz de maid que vistió para mí una vez –Grell dejó escapar una risotada. Alan pudo sentir como su cara se ponía toda roja.

- Eric, voy a-a…

- ¿…tartamudearme? –Eric sonrió burlonamente–. La venganza es una perra, dulzura –sin palabras, Alan resolvió lanzarle una pluma a Eric–. Excelente, esta reemplazará una de las que le lancé a él –dijo el rubio, atrapando la pluma y apuntando con su pulgar a Grell–. Además, lanzas como niñita –tuvo menos éxito tratando de atrapar el libro que Alan le lanzó–. ¡Ow!

- Ten algo de respeto por la literatura, Alan –Grell lucia muy feliz por la suerte de haber descubierto cosas con las que podría fastidiarlos después.

- Respeto por la literatura mi trasero. ¿Qué hay sobre el respeto a mi cara? –dijo Eric, recogiendo el libro de donde había caído y dejándolo caer en su escritorio–. Eso dolió, al menos podrías haber escogido uno más pequeño.

- Al menos era de pasta suave, Eric. Di tus plegarias –dijo Alan peligrosamente, golpeteando con un dedo un grueso libro de pasta dura que estaba asentado sobre su escritorio–. Imagina cuanto podría doler este –Eric hizo un sonido ahogado de sorpresa.

- Oh, ustedes dos nunca se vuelven aburridos. Trajes de maid, shampoo de mujer, y dicen que _yo_ soy gay… –rió Grell, agachándose para evitar los objetos que fueron arrojados hacia él.

- ¿Por qué le están lanzando cosas a miss Grell? –preguntó Ron, entrando a la oficina–. ¿Puedo unirme?

- Solo si eres tan marica como estos do… ¡Ouch! –la pluma que Alan había lanzado le dio y lo lastimó en el cuello.

- Oh, por favor. Si alguien aquí es marica ese eres tu –dijo Eric, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Es distinto para _mi_! ¡Soy _mujer_! –protestó Grell.

- Y del trasero de Will saldrán volando cer… –era el turno de Grell de lanzar algo, pero Eric desvió la bola de papel de un manotazo.

- Chicas, chicas, tranquilas. Si de algo sirve, todas son muy lindas –Ron se escondió detrás de su escritorio riendo, debajo de la granizada de artículos de oficina que le lanzaron.

_1: "Piso" en algunos países, es sinónimo de apartamento._

_2: "Soyeux", sedoso en francés; y la frase anterior significaba "para mujeres", aunque estoy segura que ustedes se dieron cuenta de eso._


End file.
